Sewing up loose threads
by rainbow-maker
Summary: This story is set during the end of the episode 'threads'. It fills in some of the gaps in a SJ fashion.COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_(Disclamer I do not own these characters or any part of the Stargate Universe.) _

Jacks stomach was churning threatening to bring up his dinner. Jacob had asked to see him. At a time like this when he was weak, he knew it must be something serious. He knew deep-down what it was but he didn't really want to have that talk.

Taking a moment beforehand Jack strolled into the infirmary.

"Jack I'm glad you to see you, hows the base."

"You know , killer plant here, buffet menus there, the same old, same old…."

A weak laugh escaped Jacobs mouth, "You know Jack.. I don't have much longer, there is something that I want to be taken care of."

"Yeah, sure yabetcha, just name it."

"Well it's more of a name 'her'. I know you know which 'her' I'm on about." Going by Jacks knowing look Jacob continued. "Jack I want Sam to be happy.. And I mean really happy not just getting by and not just content, I want her to be truly happy. I know what would make her happy,.. Deep down she knows it to but she is lying to herself.

So I am going to have to step on some tails."

"Just whose tails are we on about?

"Well anyone who will listen but I was thinking more of your grey haired tail to be precise….

Suddenly Jacks shoes became fascinating to him.

… and perhaps getting the president involved wouldn't be too much of a stretch."

Jacks head shot upwards.

"PppPresident!"

"Yes Jack the president.. I don't think it would be too much to bend the rules for two people who have saved the world… how many times is it now?"

Jack piped up; "On teal'cs last count … erm about 8 I think."

Jacob took in a deep breath, more for his patience than his health.

"Jack she loves you and whats more, I am for hell sure that you love her too."

"Jacob there are reasons.."

"Jack the rules were made before we discovered that we could travel to different planets. I don't think the regulations were designed for situations like yours, and if they were they shouldn't have been."

Jack didn't respond he just stood looking in front of him into at the wall as if it were something terribly interesting.

"Jack were you really planning on living out your lives how you are at the minute. I want to know that there will be another grandchild of mine coming into the world before I go."

Jack made a shocked face, and off this Jacob continued..

"Jack don't try and pretend you haven't been thinking of having kids with Sam………………… I saw the book in your office you know, and your notes. Kaylee would be a pretty name, I agree with that, but Mal?.. Well lets just say, I hope it's a girl." Jacob gave a chuckle and remained silent, grinning while thinking about the possible grandchildren that could come about.

Jack remained silent as well, deep in thought. Both men just sat there staring into space. A few moments passed before Jack spoke up,

"You know Jacob I have been thinking about a life with Sam, but no matter what happens, I will look after her."

"I know you will Jack."


	2. Interrupted

_This chapter is set after the death of Jacob and Selmac and after their funeral. The Sg1 team have planned a week away at Jacks cabin for the four of them to have a chance to get some R+R. (Sam has also dumped pete by this point.)_

_I have already written the whole story but thanks to Rose Stetson's very helpful suggestion/request, I decided to put in this chapter. So yeah Thanks Rose for the help:_

Jack was sat in his office, typing away at his computer. He was boring himself to tears with the file but it had to be done.

He was hard at work when a certain bloned hair lady walked up to and banged on the door.

"Come in Carter." Jack spoke with a quiet smile. He was hoping to see her but didn't want to make it too obvious.

"What do you want Carter, I have got a stack full of reports you can read if you like."

"No thanks Sir, " Carter said with a grin.."I, er, just came to see you and to just let you know that I .. er,...brokeupwithpete."

Jack (who couldn't help but harbour a slight grin at the way Sam decided to blurt out that information) said, "Why?"

Jack was trying to look casual, but the way that he was looking into her eyes gave him away. He was looking at her filled to the brim with hope, hope that she would wake up, smell the coffee and realise that he and her should be working on their very own 'little one'.

"Jack, it was never going to work forever.. we could have never left it in the room forever, my feelings haven't changed since that day. If anything they have gotten stronger."

Jack got up from his chair and brought himself round to where she stood.

"Me too."

Sam grinned and looked back into the eyes that were gazing lovingly into her own.

"You know Sam, Kerry knew about us."

"Us? There is no us... well offically anyway."

Jack smiled widely as he continued,

"She knew there was something in my relationship with her that was stopping it going any further, a someone.. You. She knew that..."

"Hey Jack theres something I think you better see."

Jack held his breath, perfect timing as usual. He really could punch Daniel sometimes.

Jack sighed as Sam said "We'll I better be getting packed for our week away, see you guys later." and she walked towards and out of the door.

The drive up to the cabin was relaxing for the four of them. Each took turns to drive but Teal'c hogged most of the time with the wheel. They sung, they talked, they stopped off at a service station for snacks,.. lots and lots of snacks,

but even among the relaxed atmosphere Sam and Jack daren't speak about what they had started to speak about in his office. There had a whole week away though, there was no hurry to go any further into that conversation.


	3. watching Homer jay

It was Sam, Jack, Daniel and Tealc's first day at Jacks cabin, for their week long break. They had spent the day fishing, drinking a few beers, and generally relaxing in the sun and now they were all sat down in the lounge area watching The simpsons dvds. All four of the team were gathered round the television. Daniel on a chair and Sam, Jack and Tealc were sat together on the sofa. Daniel took a break from Homer Jay strangling El Barto, to see Jack gazing at an oblivious Sam, then looking down at his shoes. Jack was nervous, for reasons only Daniel could speculate about. Jack obviously wanted to tell Sam something and considering recent events it obviously was going to be something important so Daniel decided to give Jack a hand…

"Hey it's about time for dinner. We haven't got an awful lot in, I'll just go by the store and pick some things up, Teal'c do you want to come with me?" Daniel asked Tealc with a pointed look on his face so Tealc took the hint and decided to play along.

Teal'c nodded and began to get up from his seat. Daniel mirrored him leaving Sam and Jack on the sofa.

Jack and Sam were sat on the sofa in silence for a few minutes, Sam was watching the screen as was Jack except for the moments when Jack was

Looking in Sams direction wondering when to speak,

"Carter, I'm thinking of leaving the SGC." Jack said bravely gazing in Sams direction trying to gauge her reaction and it was a difficult job for a few seconds. Sam seemed to have no reaction at all and Jack even thought that she had not heard but just as he was going to repeat himself, Sam looked round with a neutral expression,

"Why?"

"I just think it's time to move on."

"Oh ok" Sam said as a lone tear ran down her cheek and she lifted off the seat and started to walk off before the one tear became a stream…….. "Wait, ok Dad just died, and after what we said, you, you want to move on!" Sam shouted at Jack changing her original idea of running.

"Carter I never said I was moving on from you, I got a promotion, a position at the pentagon well Hammonds old job to be precise. I'm not running away from you, infact I'm trying to do the opposite. Carter,…… Sam I said I would be there for you always and I will.

"Really?"

"Really! Infact there IS a position available at Area 51, they're a looking for a scientist, you don't happen to know anyone they could get do you?"

Sam smiled her megawatt smile saved just for Jack.

Closing the gap between them Jack gently brought a hand to Sams hair and brushed a stray hair from her face.

Looking intently back into Jack's gaze Sam pulled her eyes away.

"So how are things going to be with you at the Pentagon and with me at Area 51."

Jack gingerly grabbed hold of Sams arm and pulled her to face him.

"Well things will be much different that's for sure…………… But for now,…. do you want to carry on watching The simpsons, the next episode is one of my favourites."

Jack and Sam dropped down onto the sofa in silence both thinking the other could hear their heart beating in their chests.


	4. dinner

Daniel and Tealc had been back for some time, bringing back a great assortment of items including a Star wars Pez dispenser for each of them. R2 D2 for Daniel, Chewbacca for Teal'c, Han solo for Jack and Princess Leia for Sam, as Teal'c said "They were on special offer."

While Sam (and Jack,.. grudgingly) watched a scientific documentary on the tv, Daniel and Teal'c had made some dinner, pork chops, vegetables and roast potatoes.

"Guys dinners ready" Daniel called from the table area where Tealc was arranging the glass for the meal.

Sam jumped up off the couch and Jack trailed behind.

"Teal'c, Daniel this looks great!" Sam said looking at the spread.

"Yeah, It looks really tasty" Jack added,"…..When do we get around to eating it."

"You can't be really that hungry can you Jack." Daniel asked while getting into his seat (the rest of the team following suite.)

"Yasureyoubetcha"

"So what were you guys watching when me and Teal'c were busy in the kitchen?"

"It was something on the…

"…….Ah Ah Carter, all Daniel needs to know is that it was something scientific"

"Yes sir" Sam grinned as she continued to eat.

They all happily dug into the meal.

"This is really nice, I love the potatoes, whats for dessert?" Jack said shovelling in some more potato.

Tealc answered with a wide grin (well for him), "Cake."

"Excellent."

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about random topics everything from what was on television, to the good weather, to walter breaking one of the computers at the base.

But amidst all the laughing, joking, and general banter, there was one issue that Jack felt he should breach.

Taking a sip of his juice and then placing the glass back down on the table he began,

"Theres something that you guys need to know,.. well Sam you already know this actually, but……….. I'm leaving the sgc."

Tealc stayed quiet but Daniel couldn't help but ask,

"Why do you want to leave?"

All Daniel could think was that Jack was crazy leaving when Sam and Jack were getting close.. Suddenly the thought occurred to him that, that could be the reason, perhaps they had decided that they weren't supposed to be together, maybe she had decided and Jack couldn't deal with it and had to get away from her, but then again, why were they watching tv together? The questions were running through his mind.

Daniel of course got no help from Jacks response,

"I just think it's time."

The rest of the table remained quiet while Jack brought his fork to last of his vegetables.

Things were definatly going to change.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 2.00am in the cabin and Jack was fast asleep, Sam however was not. She was stuck with her thoughts of him,

The colonel, Sir…. Jack. It felt strange, saying Jack instead of Sir but she would have to get used to it soon, it would no longer be a general and his colonel but Jack and Sam,…. Someday maybe Mr and Mrs O'neill.. No no that's jumping the gun, but still it was very appealing. Something she was looking forward to, hoping for… perhaps one day it could be Mom and Dad…. No that, now that really is jumping the gun. But still she thought, letting herself grin, that really is something to hope for. Even one child would be enough, just a child to call her own, to be a part of her and Jack.

She really was hoping for that.

Wanting to hold onto the fantasy she found herself drawn across the hall and into his bedroom. The room was dark but she could just make out where his bed was and a his form sleeping peacefully. Carefully she stepped forwards, she paused bringing her nails to her lips, and hunching her shoulders to bring herself some childlike comfort. They knew of their feelings for one another, they were well aware, but still this situation was still so new.

Taking in a breath of strength, her feet found their way to the edge of his bed where she found him resting gently. He was laid back one arm by his side and the other stretched out as if unconsciously inviting her towards him.

She lifted the bedding and slowly slid under the sheets. She turned in towards him just taking a moment to breath in his scent then closing her eyes and after all the conflict with the replicators and the blow that her dads and Selmacs death was, she suddenly felt at peace.

Sensing through his dreams that he wasn't alone Jack stirred and looked down to see the beauty he had been longing for,.. Sam. Before she found the land of nod he decided to make his presence known.

"Carter,.. Sam."

She lifted her head with a jolt and he locked with her blue eyes. No words were spoken, no words were needed their eyes did all the talking while Jack pulled her into his embrace and Sam grabbed onto him with her arm, clinging on.

"I can't believe I get to hold you like this." Jack said lowering his head into her shoulder tenderly and slowly kissing her neck.

"Your not the only one liking it" Sam said turning her head to give him better access just basking in the warmth of his touch.

At the same time down the hall Daniel came out of his room to relieve himself when he passed Jacks room where he glimpsed the faint outline of two bodys, He did a double take and decided to get closer to the door,

"Jack I spoke to Area 51, I got the posting, seems someone had already mentioned my name and gave me a recommendation."

"Hmm I wonder who that would be!" Jack said sprouting a 'Who me' look, to which Sam giggled.

"I'll be busy, .. but atleast we'll be close, we'll be together."

"It's going to be sweet!"

Daniel saw the two forms in the bed rearranging themselves, there was obviously some serious lip lockage going on, he better give them some privacy and himself some peace as he was getting a desperate need to used the bathroom. He was happy though, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
